


Until the End

by Sadghostii



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Bombing, F/M, Government Conspiracy, How Do I Tag, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Poor Life Choices, Spies & Secret Agents, big oof for mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadghostii/pseuds/Sadghostii
Summary: Mark and Amy are part of the protects that will help to stop the nuclear bombing but, it might have been just to late for one of them and they would need to accept it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 3





	Until the End

Mark ran as fast as he can, away from all the chaos of the outside just to reach the bunker, miles away from where he is now.

There are many people screaming, going in different places, crying with their loved ones. The war against unknown had started, Mark trying to help with his partner on how to stop the invasion.

While Mark ran away back to safety, Amy worked inside of a bunker along with others, setting out targets and observations for the creature or machine.

"We can't stop this. We only have one choice." Amy overheard the general talking to someone, who she assumed was the president.

"The people out there! They're going to die, along with workers! The city will be destroyed." The president shouted.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way! The more we will let this thing loose, it will destroy the world!"

The president sighed. "Initiate project B"

"Yes sir."

The general shouted to all workers in their stations.

"Stop working. Alert all outside workers that unfortunately, if they don't come in 10 minutes, this will be their last day. Send out alert siren for other remaining civilians outside."

Amy stiffened in her seat. Others with their partners started crying or froze in shock. All their families, friends, lovers are going to be gone in front of their eyes. And they couldn't do anything about it.

They get to stop the creature, but at what cost?

Lives and memories.

Mark.

Amy acted quickly, tuning in with her headphones and talked to Mark who was still running.

"Mark! How close are you!" She frantically asked, the sounds of their creature walking in the background heard.

"I won't make it. I know what they said. Everyone outside got an alert." Mark said, sadness on his voice.

"No. No, No! You still have time left! 5 minutes, that's enough! Mark please-"

"Amy," Mark cut her off as he stopped on his tracks, " I want you to know that, I love you."

"Don't do this to me." Amy started crying, as she heard his giggle through the mic.

"Please. I don't want you to be sad about it. Keep the world and yourself safe, Chica and I will haunt you if you don't." He joked, bringing light to the situation.

Amy chuckled but tears still flowed out if her eyes as she heard the sirens wailing. The city was full chaos. Buildings destroyed, people screaming for their last moment of life.

A minute. That is all what us left before the bomb drops.

"I love you." They said each other as the minute turned into seconds.

Marked looked at the sky and stood in one place, going into trance as he remembered all his memories, friends, fans, Amy and Chica. He smiled for the last time.

3... 2... 1...

"No!" Amy screamed and cried as the bomb dropped in the city, shaking the bunker and disconnecting all connections.

Everyone was silent as screens went dark and the creature couldn't be heard no more. All life on that city was gone in front of their eyes.

In exchange of killing the unknown creature and making it safe for everyone else in the world.

They were gone, he was gone. And nothing else could have been done.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hi! first post here, this is in originally from wattpad, sorry if that disappointed you haha. Anyways, I hope you peeps enjoyed this little thing, thanks! :)


End file.
